


(KarmaxNagisa) The Twins of Destruction

by ShiaTOV



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Complicated - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Karma - Freeform, KarmaXNagisa, Kiyomitsu, KiyomitsuxYasusada, M/M, Mystery, Shounen-ai, Tragedy, Yaoi, Yasusada, gloomy, nagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: ~ The Twins of Destruction ~The crimson red head boy was there near the corpse of his little brother. Did he kill him? No one knew. While he's trapped in the grabby jail-looked storage room, the only one who took care of him was just his precious blue one.Can he save him? Or will he leave him behind after he knows the truth about his existence? Their destiny is straight ahead and they can't do a thing but flow like a water to the end, with the freezing time of them."That's why we're here, to destroy the freezing time.."~This story is completed ~#OC#OOC





	1. Karma & Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> •Another complicated story about Karma and Nagisa.  
> •Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami Yasusada are not mine, credit to the real owner.  
> •This story related to The Trip and Eyes On Me.  
> •The final story of Eyes On Me.

It was still afternoon, but the sky was completely blocked by dark gray clouds. Lightning and thunder were synchronizing each other followed by strong gust which was rampaging outside. There's someone who was standing close by a thin body which was lying down with a dagger on his left chest. The fresh blood flew, spreading unto his feet like it was begging for something. There was no one but him and definitely he was the one to be blame. As the spark of the lightning snapped, I could see a figure with crimson red hair there. With a soft gasp, I whispered one name, "Karma-kun". I didn't ever think that he would see his little brother died in front of him or it might be that he...

******

An azure haired boy running out of the back side of a mansion to an abandoned-looked storage room in the backyard far from the mansion with a plate of food and a drink in his shaking hands. As he arrived at the front of the storage room, he put the food and the drink near a small door on the bottom side of the main door of the storage room. After opening it, a hand appeared from inside and pulling them in slowly, trying not to spill out anything.

"Thanks for the meal.." A voice came out.

The blue head boy chuckled, "enjoy your meal, Karma-kun.. How is it?" He sat down and leaning his back on the door.

"Like usual.. But wait!" Karma sighed, "it's a bit salty and the veggie's overcooked.. But the rest are not bad.. The one who can mess the cook up like this is only you, am I wrong Nagisa?"

Nagisa released a small smile, "my bad.. I was overslept today.." He grasping both of his trembling hands, "I didn't have enough time for cleaning and cooking, so I did both at the same time.. That's why I messed up the meals for everyone..."

A banging sound on the door jolted Nagisa at once, "Nagisa! Show me your hands!"

Nagisa didn't give a respond to Karma and only grabbing his hands tight while Karma was pounding the door and shouting from inside. His heart throbbed fast and a sweat dropped on his pale face. He had to calm Karma down or else someone would hear him and gave more terrible punishment to both of them.

"KARMA-KUN!!"

Nagisa didn't have another choice but to shout as loud as he could to make Karma heard him and it worked. He took a deep breath then releasing it slowly as he leaning his forehead on the door and squeezing his chest.

"I'm ok.. Don't worry, Karma-kun.." He smiled.

Even though Karma couldn't see him smiling at least his voice could reach him and it could calm him down. There's a rustle sound followed by a thud on something, but the sound wasn't close to the door. It might be Karma moved and sitting far from the door.

"Bye for now, Karma-kun.." Nagisa walked away.

No respond from inside, Nagisa thought that Karma was annoyed of him. It didn't stop Nagisa from leaving him as soon as possible due to his mountain of works that day. He relieved that Karma didn't see him; Nagisa sighed. He couldn't imagine what would he do if he saw him with bruises on his hands and a slap mark on his left cheek. It's the first time on his life that his overslept brought him to the worst situation.

 


	2. Nagisa's POV

The time was freezing at that moment. It even could mute the sound of the rampaging storm outside. I held my breath as I saw the dead boy on the floor. He's still smiling and had a chitchat with me a day before, but this time he couldn't even wink his eyes anymore. Karma-kun was the only one with him at that moment. I didn't know what's happened before, but the next thing I knew was his father and mother came and dragged him far from the dead boy by his hair then chucking him down like he was a trash. The glare of anger and hatred were so tense that made me couldn't release my breath. It's inhumane view and I was just covering my mouth while watching them torturing him with things around him like wooden chair, etc.   
I wanted to save him but I couldn't. My legs were stuck and trembling. My heart was throbbing fast. To see him dying in front of me was a nightmare. My eyes were blured because of the tears and as I snapped out, I already hugged him, covering him from all the beating. That's enough! That's enough! I held my voice, tying not to spill a word. It's stupid to think that they would stop after I did this; in fact they kept raining us with those stuff. It sure hurt but I couldn't let him died like this. Karma's father was abusive and didn't care especially of his second son. He's a dictator type person and no one could speak back to him. His order was absolute that no one could disobey him. One small mistake, you're done for. The mother was always nice to me as far as I didn't say a thing related to Karma-kun. She would hit my palms with a cane or a belt if I made a mistake. She won't stop hitting until she saw blood in my palms.

After they're tired, they dragged Karma-kun to the storage room in the back of the backyard far from the main mansion. The heavy-looked door was creaking as the father opened it. He locked him down and left with no word. What about his wounds? My whole body was paralized as the pain stroke me. I couldn't move nor even creeping out the spot. No one could help him, no one care of him. What a cruel reality. Three days after that incident, the father gave me an order to take care of Karma-kun's daily meals also some of the daily chores such as cooking and cleaning as a punishment. Saying 'yes' was my only option and doing it was the only way to avoid his wrath.

I started sent him his meals three times a day. At first he didn't say a word, but as the time passed, we could have a short chat. That's more than enough for me. I couldn't stay more than five minutes or the father and mother would go crazy again. I didn't know it'd been how many days or weeks since the incident, I was losing the track of time, but that didn't matter as long as I could spend my short time with him.

This morning was purely my own fault. I was overslept and I had to prepare the breakfast for everyone, but before that I had to clean the dinning room. Cooking while cleaning wasn't a good idea. I did perfect in cleaning but not the meals. At breakfast time, the father stood up and suddenly slapped my left cheek. He didn't say anything after that and let his wife took over. She took a cane and I automatically opened my palms toward her. She hit me repeatedly and stopped as it bled a bit. Satisfied by doing it? No, she ordered me to send the meals to her cursed child in the backyard. There's no time for me to treat my wounds, so I tore my lower shirt to cover my wounds. I couldn't let Karma-kun saw my hands, so I would carefully open the small door and let him to pull the plate by himself. That's the plan, I determined. Fortunately, he didn't realize it this day. His greeting refreshed me. While enduring the pain in my palms, I tried to keep my voice steady.

Don't let him know. It will hurt him more if he knows. It's enough. Just let him be.

Again, I did a mistake. Why did I say that? He's not angry, it's just that he's worried. If he kept yelling like this, his father or mother would go berserk and it's dangerous for both of us. I was glad that I took a move fast, I could at least stop his yelling and the noises. That should be fine by this. I could hear he's moving and sat down in there; so the beast was settling down. I left him immediately as I remembered about my unfinished chores. By the time I stepped my feet in the room, I saw the mother was standing and glaring before me. She's yelling at me because of the ruckus, but this time since she saw my palms were already bleeding she's just slapped my right cheek then walked away. 

 


	3. Her fiance

"Where have you been all day, Shia?" Asked Nagisa as he saw the long black haired girl stepping into the living room.

A cynical stare stung him as the girl walked away to the other direction. A vein popped out on his head and he was about to chase her as he felt someone behind him.

"Is that how you respect your fiance, Shia!?" A deep heavy voice paralyzed him; it's the father, "he asked you and you have to give him an answer!"

The father was standing beside him, tapping his shoulder and dragging him to Shia who was about to step her feet on the stairs. After that, he just left them behind. The father was abusive, indeed, but at some point he could behave wisely. Respect was his priority in his life, but Nagisa couldn't understand him at all since he could go crazy anytime. As the figure of the father was gone, he sighed heavily.

"Tou-sama is in a good mood today.." Nagisa smiled.

"I think so.." Shia avoided Nagisa's smile and stepping away.

Nagisa grabbed Shia's hand to hold her, "answer my question first, Shia!"

"Just walking___" Shia's eyes widen as she saw Nagisa's hands wrapped in bandages, "what's this, Nagi-kun?"

Nagisa pulled and hid his hands quickly before Shia could touch it, "it's nothing.. I was___"

She dragged him by holding his wrist to a certain room in the second floor. The only room in this floor where no one could enter but the mother was at the corner. It had a large wooden door with a classic carving on it. It felt like if someone dare to open the door without permission, they might be crushed by the queen. Nagisa gulped as Shia pushed the door without knocking and rushed in to the mother who was sitting behind the desk. Would it be ok? Nagisa's face was full of sweat of fear. A tense stare scanning them as they came closer to the desk. The mother stood bolt upright and one thing on Nagisa's mind was only 'I'm dead'.

"Kaa-sama! What have you done to Nagi-kun!?" Shia's voice echoing in the room.

The mother outstretched her hands then hugging Shia tenderly, "I'm sorry, Shia my dear.. I have to give him a lesson so that he won't do anything carelessly next time.. Sorry for scratching him, Shia..."

"I already told kaa-sama and tou-sama not to touch Nagi-kun, didn't I? He's the only thing I have.."

Nagisa didn't look surprise with Shia's words just now. The engagement was a force from both sides of the head of two families. Nagisa's family and Karma's family were an alliance of something that Nagisa himself couldn't catch it. Could it be that they're mafia? No one knew including Nagisa and Karma. The children were forbidden to ask about that. The family's issue was too deep to be dug.

"Shia, what do you think about Karma-kun?" Nagisa started the conversation between them while Shia was treating his palms in her room.

"Why should I give my opinion about that sadistic prankster?" Said Shia calmly.

The way she said was different with her heart. Nagisa could feel more pain as she tapped the cotton on the wounds roughly, but still Nagisa gave his gentle smile. Shia was mysterious and her hobby was disappearing and showing up randomly even at home. She didn't say a word about what did she do out there. Nagisa ever tried to ask her, but as usual she ignored him and just presented him a glowing tense ruby glare that shut his mouth at once. She's not as cold as this before that incident which stole her precious one from her. At first, Shia was cheerful, kind and care for others; including her older brothers. That was the only thing Nagisa could remember as it blured away when he stung by a strong pain on his palms again. Struggle wouldn't free him from her, so he didn't have a choice but enduring the pain.

"It's done.." Said Shia as she wrapped Nagisa's hands, "don't work for at least three days.. I will tell kaa-sama and tou-sama about this..."

"Thank you, Shia.. But I'm ok.. I will do the chores as usual..." Nagisa insisted, "besides, your brother needs me, doesn't he?" He stepped out of the room.

It wasn't Shia's true self. She did that just because of showing her respect to her fiance under the order of her parents. For her, Nagisa wasn't more than a pet of the family. Though he's only a pet, she, no the rest of the family needed him as a rare display at some events of the gathering of rich people. The wounds and bruises on his body should be healed before the event which came at anytime and anywhere. One thing he knew was his family was the first rank of one of the richest families, but he had no idea why did they send him into this abusive family as the youngest daughter's fiance. Did his family left him behind? His tears flew as he put the meals in front of the small door of the storage room in the backyard. This was the only place where he could calm his mind and heart. The place where his precious person stay.

 


	4. The First Meeting

"...then... Why didn't you escape from here?" Said Karma flatly.

"I just can't... and if I do that, who will take care of you, Karma-kun?" Nagisa leaning his back on the door.

"Don't think about me.. I can escape from this grubby cracky hut easily anytime I want..."

"Then, why don't you do it?" A sweat dropped on Nagisa's face.

Karma sighed heavily, "to stop me from killing people..."

It made Nagisa could only open his lips with no words came out. His eyes widen as his memory brought him back to the time when Karma and Nagisa met for the first time.

It was an indelible first meeting. Not as a nice view and dramatic situation but more like it was bleak and eerie. When Nagisa was stepping into the mansion, he shocked by a pond which full of blood with a body floating in it. It was a middle aged man with a black suit. It might be one of the butlers here. Next to the pond, there was a boy around his age with bright red hair standing and staring on the corpse. As he ran to him, he heard this boy said 'he jumped off' then the boy walked away. After that, no one spill a word about it until the father asked him not to be friend with that boy. The reason was because he's a cursed child. Nagisa with his curiosity, brought him to this red head boy secretively and unexpectedly they could get along each other. At first, the parents let them be, hopping a better result of their second son. As the time passed, the other incident brought the head of butler died in his room with Karma standing beside of the corpse, he said 'a heart attack' at that time. Still the residents shut their mouth about this, but Nagisa who was spending much time with him knew that all he did was only a prank just for fun. Every time Karma pranking someone, he always did that by himself since he like to play hide and seek with Nagisa; it's a deathly hide and seek. While Nagisa was busy looking for him, Karma would use the time for launching his pranks. The next target made the parents snapped as it was Shia who fell down from the stairs. Fortunately, she's safe with no fatal injuries. This time, for the first time that the parents laid their hands on Karma. From those experiences, Karma doubted himself and he believed that his existence would bring misfortune to others. He didn't fight back every time his parents beating him up.

"Why did you do that?" Nagisa sighed as he releasing a whisper after that short flash back.

"Huh? What was it, Nagisa? Did you say something?" Karma knocking the door.

Nagisa startled; the voice wasn't that loud so he could relieve that Karma didn't hear it, but he had to think fast to make an excuse, "ah, nothing... It's just..." He stuttered.

"Na..gi..sa..." Karma's tone was threatening.

Nagisa panicked, "Why.. Why did you... I mean..." He strengthen his heart, "did you really kill Ralph, Karma-kun?"

For about 10 minutes Karma didn't make a move nor saying a word. Nagisa knew that the parents weren't at home until midnight, so he could stay at the storage room waiting for an answer from Karma. With a heavy sigh, Karma said something that stabbed his heart like he didn't trust him at all.

"If I say no, can you trust me?" Said Karma with a low voice.

For a second, Nagisa's mind projected a tense glare of the amber eyes of this red head guy while saying those words. Was it wrong for asking such a thing? While Nagisa was busy thinking about it, a slam from inside jolted him.

"If I say no.. can.. anyone.. trust me?" Karma's voice sounded dither.

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa worried.

"Just go, Nagisa.. Leave me alone.."

Nagisa left him and ran into the mansion desperately. At his crucial moment he could do nothing.

"How long does it will be?" Said Nagisa as the tears flew on his cheeks.

"Say Nagi... How about make me some snacks than standing and wasting your eye liquid there?" A light calm voice greeted him from the sofa in the living room.

A long black haired-tied up-guy with scarlet eyes was sitting while sweeping red nail polish on his nails then lifted his hands and blowing it softly. It's Kiyomitsu. He didn't talk so much and not interested in socializing. He would only show up when he needed something, the rest was locking himself in his own room. It's the first time that Kiyomitsu said a word to Nagisa. After serving the snacks, Nagisa left him immediately without saying anything. He could feel that there's something about Kiyomitsu, but what was it? Nagisa didn't know and didn't want to know; his instinct told him not to be close to him.

"You're here for years but still don't get what's happened?" Said Kiyomitsu while staring on his nails.

Nagisa who was about to enter the dinning room, not far from the living room, stopped in sudden, "about what, Kiyomitsu-nii?"

Kiyomitsu stood bolt upright, "the reason behind the wrath of Ralph's death.." He said as he walked away to the second floor.

 


	5. Ralph & Shia 1

The blue haired boy was gazing at the sky while walking to the storage room in the backyard with a tray in his hands.

"Ralph..." He mumbled, "what a short life you have.."

As he arrived, he knocked the door as a sign that the meals ready. The inmate was pulling the tray in slowly like usual and this time he seemed calmer than days before.

"Hee~ you bring me some snacks too? Thanks, Nagisa.."

Nagisa chuckled then sitting down by leaning his back on the door, "say, Karma-kun... I wonder why Shia is so cold now? She was once so cute and kind.." He hugged his knees.

"Shia..." Karma sighed, "she's always with Ralph and no one could separate them.. Until I killed him..."

Nagisa's heart throbbed fast at that time. He gulped and his mouth was freezing as his whole body was paralyzed by Karma's words.

"Even if I say that I'm not the culprit, no one believes me... I have given up in defending myself..." Karma yawned, "it's only a matter of time, until 'he' comes here and kills me... Let's see how long I can have this living vessel..."

Nagisa stood bolt upright, "Karma-kun!" He said by hitting the door, "please... Don't say___" His shoulders were quivering.

Nagisa's heart was hurt by Karma's words just now. He wanted him to know that he's still in his side even if no one cared of him. He's his ally, but still Karma didn't even think about it. Who was he for him? Was he only a certain person who had nothing to do with him? The tears flowing down on his cheeks that made him bumped on someone as he rushed into the mansion. This person had navy hair tied up as a pony tail with sapphire eyes which glanced at him at once. Nagisa bowed automatically and apologizing to him.

"You cry again?" Said the navy guy.

Nagisa startled then threw his sight at him fast. It seemed like he knew this guy, but he's not sure of something. He brought a nostalgic feeling and his eyes brought calmness.

"Ya..su..sa..da...nii..." Said Nagisa vaguely.

"Yo, Nagi-kun..." Yasusada smiled.

Nagisa's body moved by itself toward him and hugging him slowly. He cried louder this time and Yasusada rubbed his head gently, "there.. there.. Nagi-kun..." Yasusada tried to calm him.

"Looks like your crybaby little brother won't let you go..." A calm voice greeted them.

"Kiyomitsu!?" Yasusada startled as Kiyomitsu tapped his shoulder, "Nagi-kun.. " He worried.

"Sorry, yasu-nii... Thank you for comforting me... I'm ok now..." Nagisa smiled and stepping away.

"Ralph and Shia are our precious twins baby..." Said Kiyomitsu as he fell himself on the sofa near him.

Yasusada sat beside him also while Nagisa was only standing rather far from them and a bit interested in the topic.

"They're special... They're born to be loved by tou-sama and kaa-sama..." Added Kiyomitsu.

What was that? A sweat dropped on Nagisa's face. Why did Kiyomitsu say like he knew that Nagisa wanted to discuss about the twins with Karma before? Again Nagisa felt that there's something. He's just standing and staring at Yasusada and Kiyomitsu who were still sitting on the sofa. An uneasy feeling disrupted him so much that he stepped away from them.

"What is it again? It's like I missed something..." Nagisa mumbled while washing the dishes, "why is he here? But wait.." he paused his work and turned his sight to the living room where Yasusada and Kiyomitsu were.

"Nagi-kun!!"

A voice from another direction jolted him, "Shia.."

As usual she gave him a tense glare for seconds then unexpectedly she gave a hand in washing the dishes. A small smile automatically pasted on his face. Nagisa knew that she didn't do it by her own will, it might be the parents asked her to do it just for a formality, since there's a guest; but it's more than enough for him.

"Say, Nagi-kun.. Did you see the whole incident?" Said Shia.

It's rare that Shia started the conversation calmly, but the topic changed the feel around them instantly. The flash back of nightmare which was sleeping on his mind all the time, awakened at once after Shia's words just now.

"You're there and saw him, right?" Shia glanced at Nagisa.

Nagisa's lips were locked and his hands trembling. He didn't know how to start this kind of conversation. How could he tell her about that creepy view of her twin brother?

 


	6. Ralph & Shia 2

Recalling a certain memory which was once a nightmare wasn't that easy for Nagisa, but he had to spill it up as Shia was waiting for him to say something.

"No Shia.. I was there when everything had happened.. I don't know the whole incident..." Nagisa released a long sigh and his shoulders quivering.

"I was about to chase Kohaku-chan but it's too late... I have lost the right timing..." Said Shia walked away left the kitchen.

A heavy burden had just landed on his shoulsers. Shia had left him an unclear case. Who was this Kohaku and was she related with the incident?

"It's another dusk.." Said Nagisa as he hugged his knees while leaning his back on the door of the storage room.

"There you go.." Said Karma flatly, "did they beat you again?"

"No... I did everything perfectly so far and they didn't even touch me for an inch... Then giving me more rest time as a reward..."

"Glad to hear that... Well, it doesn't sound like 'them' to give you more free time like this..." Karma chuckled.

"I think they're in a good mood recently.." Nagisa relieved.

"A party"

"Huh? What do you mean, Karma-kun?"

"They had a fun party recently I bet.. And they got supports or something like that about the twins.." Karma released a heavy sigh, "you know the reason behind their wrath about Ralph's death, Nagisa?"

"No.." Though Nagisa's voice was steady, but his eyes widen and his heart throbbed fast as he heard the same words as Kiyomitsu before.

"Well... It's not about Ralph's death which make them go berserk at me... It because of they have lost one of their precious perfect collections..."

"A collection?" Nagisa grabbed his knees tight.

"Yupz.. The children are just their collections and they don't even think of us as a human being from the start.. Or should I say.. Right after we're born.."

Nagisa's mouth opened as he wanted to say something to deny it but no words nor voice came out. He clenched his fist and tried to calm down. It shocked him yet it answered his curiosity all this time. That's why, the parents could do inhumane things to Karma and himself like they're as equal as a trash for them.

"You see... All they do is just to show off their collections at every party and fortunately, my parents won because they have the most adorable and eye catching twins who have rare ruby eyes... The pair of twins which become a masterpiece in every meeting..."

As long as Karma's pranks didn't touch the twins, the parents wouldn't do anything, but at the time Karma touched the twins, it was an unforgivable sin for the parents; Nagisa thought; as Karma was their cursed child. Nagisa was also in danger if he endangered Shia accidentally, to think about that made him nervous the most but he had no other choice. As his thought was perplexed, he heard a vague song in the distance.

"A song?"

"Yeah.. I hear that too..." Said Karma lightly.

The song brought Nagisa back to the time before the incident. He could see Ralph and Shia were having a chat while watering flowers in the small garden in the backyard near the storage room. Ralph was a calm boy that patiently took care of Shia when she's crying or in a bad mood. He could calm her in no time and even could make her smile. Ralph was a perfect twin brother for Shia. Watching the two of them together brought warmth into Nagisa's heart; they're the unseparated twins. The next scene was the worst. Nagisa was running inside the mansion after he took care of something outside when it started to rain heavily. As he heard a loud banging sound, he rushed to the kitchen and peeked to look what's happened. His eyes widen and he held his breath as he saw the view near the stairs.

"Nagisa!!" Karma's voice jolted him at once.

"What is it, Karma-kun?" Nagisa wiped the sweat on his face.

"Just go.. Don't let them know that you're here.. Or they will go berserk again.."

Nagisa couldn't move as he saw the mother in front of him that time. The hatred glare paralyzed him and he couldn't think of any move. The next thing he knew was he's already laying down on the floor, curling up while enduring the pain in his hands. The blood flew and dripping from his palms. He was forced to hear all the scoldings of the mother but the only conclusion was just 'free time didn't mean that the parents allowed him to have a chat with the cursed child', while the rest was only an addition and even Nagisa himself couldn't catch it.

"Don't you dare to influence your fiancee with the misfortune of that cursed child, Nagisa.. Or you won't be able to step your feet on the ground anymore!!" Said the father who was just came in and sitting in the sofa, ignoring him.

 


	7. The Party 1

The blue haired boy had a far away look on his eyes as he's done in serving the meals for the inmate.

"...and this one is my dinner, right Nagisa?" Said Karma.

"Right... Bye for now, Karma-kun..." Said Nagisa desperately then walked away.

Nagisa's steps sounded heavy and his dejected eyes were gazing out at the sky. His heart was clouded by uneasy feeling since the morning he opened his eyes. The day he woke up was the day of the house party of one of the father's friends, or should it say as business rival. Not really easy to join the party as they had some conditions. The only condition that bothered this blue head boy was the participants should bring something, whether it living things or non-living things, to be exhibited at one another during the party. Some of them commonly would show off their rare jeweleries or rare animals, but not for the head of the house where this blue boy lived. He's the only one who had the invaluable things that had won in every party. He had a pair of the crystal clear ruby red eyes and the blue boy. The winner would receive something that no one knew included the children. It might be money, gold or even a title. This time was different since the father had lost one of his collections. The father's mood was bad this time. He's not sure that he would win. He even almost slap Shia's cheek just because she said that she didn't want to wear the mask. Yes, the mask just for the human as the living things exhibition; it only covering the forehead until the nose. Everything was so wrong in this kind of party.

"Na.. Nagi-kun..." Shia grabbed Nagisa's hand tight behind him as they stepped into the lux wide hall.

"Don't worry, Shia.. I'm here.." Said Nagisa calmly, "I know that you don't like this kind of party, but___"

"WELL... WELL...." Shouted someone behind them, "if it isn't the Lord of the Red house.." He added.

The fat old man stepped slowly to the father who was standing in front of Nagisa and Shia with a smirk on his ugly face. As he arrived, he adjusted his small circle spectacle on his right eye to make sure that he greeted the right person. The father put his fake smile then gave him a handshake.

"Now... Let's see that you can win this time, Lord Red..." The old man loughed as he glared at Nagisa and Shia, "see you later..." He gave a sign to his attendant behind him to follow him.

Nagisa and Shia were paralyzed as they saw the father's eyes were releasing a deathly glare at the old man just now. He might kill him for sure, Nagisa gulped.

"Tou-sama is really mad..." Said Shia vaguely while grabbing Nagisa's hand tighter.

Shia's shoulders were quivering and it's the first time Nagisa saw her like that. Shia wasn't afraid of her parents since they spoiled her so much, even the father sometimes scolding her, but it's just a usual scolding. This time, Shia didn't even say a word to the father after she saw his glare. She's just sitting on the chair with Nagisa in the main party room.

"Shia, you want a drink? I will take it___"

Nagisa's move was paused as he saw Shia's hand tugged his right sleeve.

"Don't leave me.." Shia whispered.

She's so cute like this, Nagisa smiled gently, "ok then.. You can come with me to the table over there..." He pointed at a certain table.

Shia nodded and when they were about to stepped their feet, there's someone held them by standing right in front of them. This person was still young and he didn't wear a mask. Even if he's so handsome but in this situation, he's too dangerous to be talked to. His cynical eyes staring at them from top to toe with one of his hand touching his chin. What's with him? Nagisa could do nothing this time, because of the other condition. The 'human' should not say a word to the participants during the party.

"So, this is the new pair... Well, wish you luck, 'humans'..." He smirked then left.

After they got the drink and snacks, they're back at the spot before. They enjoyed the free time before the father called them to show them off to all the participants in that room.

"So, you make them as a new pair, Lord Red?" Said the same young man as he stepped to Nagisa and Shia with the father beside him.

Nagisa's heart throbbed fast as he saw the father's tense eyes locking at him. He nodded slowly with no word came out. He then tapped Nagisa's shoulder and brought him with them; left Shia behind. Nagisa could only look at Shia dejectedly that he couldn't accompany her this time. He saw tears flew on her cheeks as a sign that she's really scared. Her ruby eyes was covered by cloud as her thought started to scan the situation at that time. She saw Nagisa in the distance was crowded by people in black suit. What would they do to him?

 


	8. The Party 2

"You're alone, ojou-chan?" Said someone who suddenly appeared before Shia, "well... What about we___"

This person was stung by a keener glare of Shia, behind her mask, then he stepped away. Shia leaned her back and slurped her drink as her eyes still locked on Nagisa. Her face changed from scared to flat at once as she's sure that Nagisa didn't look at her anymore. He's busy with the people around him. The dress code of the party was black suit and also for the 'human'. It would be difficult if one wanted to look for a certain person since there were thousands of people in one room. The participants were not allowed to leave the room before the host decided to end the party. The hands of the clock were clicking on Shia's ears. In all sudden, blacked out trapped them in the darkness. Panic voices were spreading in the whole room. No one could decide the right direction and what's had happened. The sound of the breaking glass became one with the other. It's a chaos until the lamps were on. As they could see again, they saw the whole room was messed up. The host announced to all the participants to check their 'belongings' and made sure that no one lost a single thing.

"He's gone!!" Someone shouted in panic.

The whole participants threw their sight to the tall man who was standing near the corner. The Man lifted up a mask and a hand grabbed it fast.

"Nagisa..." The father said vaguely as he saw it was Nagisa's mask.

He then looked at Shia who was still sitting calmly on the same spot. Her face was flat as she didn't care about what's had happened to her fiance. The father knew from the start that Shia didn't like Nagisa so much, but he kept forcing the engagement. Her scared expression and cute gestures before was only an act, the father thought so. He released a sigh as he walked to her on her seat.

"Shia, what did you do to Nagisa?" He said by throwing the mask on her laps.

"Tou-sama suspecting me?"

"Did you send someone to kidnap him?" He added.

Shia stood up, "if I say 'yes' do you believe me, tou-sama?" She said while stepping away from him, "what if I kill him, tou-sama?" She gave him a tense glance.

The father was just standing and staring at her, "do what you want.." Said him at last.

The host finally decided to end the party that day due to the sudden incident. Shia clenched her fist and glaring at her father as he stepping out of the room. She threw her sight to the mask on the floor near the chair where she sat before. She took the mask and rubbed it gently as the tear dropped on it.

"Ralph..." She muttered.

The sky was covered by clouds as the gust was dancing around the mansion. The heavy rain was pouring down like a broken tap releasing the water uncontrollably. There's someone with navy hair and sky blue eyes standing near the wide window in the room in the second floor of the mansion. He heard a knock on the door and opened it fast.

"Kiyomitsu.."

"Are you ok, Yasu?" Kiyomitsu worried and he cared Yasusada's cheek.

Yasusada touched Kiyomitsu's hand and kept it on his cheek as a tear flew.

"We will find him.." Kiyomitsu grabbed his hands tight, "I won't let anyone touch him before us!!" He determined, "the one who did that will receive the curse of the guardians..." His scarlet eyes glowing as the lightning snap the room.

 


	9. Nagisa

"....then... Why do I have to give my opinion about that sadistic prankster?" She pouted and threw her sight away avoiding me.

Well, she's cute actually, in a certain way. She said that it's a proof that she's still cared of her red head brother. She called him a prankster instead of a murderer, that's more than enough for me. I was so glad that at least Karma-kun had someone that still cared of him in this house. Though the other wouldn't care if anything bad happened to him.

"Nagisa! The rest time is over! Do your job!!"

Shouted someone behind me. It's the mother. She had already made my palms bleeding this morning so at least, she wouldn't dare to touch me for the rest of the day. Shia was stepping away to the front gate and went somewhere. What actually she's doing out there? And why did the parents let her? Wasn't it too dangerous to let her by herself? Before I could move, someone pulled my hair then dragged me to the kitchen and hit my head on the sink. The warm liquid flew on my forehead down to my cheek. I saw the father glaring at me and waiting for me to start. As I opened the tap and started to wash the dishes, he walked away; I released a light sigh. This time I had to endured the pain while washing all the dishes and mopping the floor, that's not a big deal as I knew that in a few minutes, I could be with him. The time passed so fast when I did the chores while thinking of him and this time, as I leaned my back he started the conversation.

"So... How's today?" He said while munching his meals.

"Like usual..." I tried to be calm as I felt pain in my palms and it getting worse.

"Did they beat you again? I heard their voice from here..."

"Just a bit... Don't worry, Karma-kun.. I'm fine..." I said as I wiped my forehead.

I really couldn't let him know. It's unfair! Why did he had this kind of family? A family should be a home for us and they should be warm. Love and care one another. I remembered when I was still with my family. They're so kind and I loved them very much. When I was with them, I felt like my time was freezing. The Blue family was the best place ever.

"Do you want to go home, Nagisa?"

I startled as I heard Karma-kun said that, "what do you mean, Karma-kun? Why should I go home? What about you?"

"I already told you.. No need to worry about me.. Just worry about yourself.."

A cracking sound came up as the wooden door of the storage room opened slowly. My eyes widen as I looked a figure of the one I cared the most. His crimson red hair was waving as the wind blew around us. His amber eyes were staring at me gently. His hands outstretched at me and I reached it fast without even thinking about what's happened. My heart throbbed fast and my face was hot as I hugged him. He cared my head and I could only cried in his hug.   
Is this a dream? If it's a dream then I won't open my eyes. I won't let my consciousness awake me. Just let me be with him. Please, don't separate us anymore.

I felt his cold lips on my neck. It's so cold. His cold spread up onto my whole body slowly. My legs were numb that I couldn't stand on them. The next thing I knew was my eyes became so heavy and I let them closed. It's a wrong choice, I thought. I heard his voice calling my name, but my whole body was too weak to give a respond.

Just let me sleep, Karma-kun.. Please.. I'm so sleepy.. I want to sleep..

Before I lost my consciousness totally, I was shocked by something on my back neck. I opened my eyes slowly though they're heavy. I thought that I wasn't in a good situation here. There's someone in front of me, but I wasn't sure it's a boy or a girl. The bright light blurred my sight. I felt that something's covering my mouth and both of my hands were tied behind me. My legs were numb and I knew that I was lying down on a cold floor.

Where am I? Is this the end of me? Karma-kun.. Where are you?

I couldn't bear the sleepy feeling and I let the darkness to take over my thought completely.

 


	10. The Hideout

"Well.. If it isn't our princess.." Said a short blonde hair woman, "what brings you here in this heavy rain?" She added.

"Nothing, tenchou-san.." Shia replied without looking at her then she sat down on a sofa in that room.

"Want some drink, Symphony?" Said a short navy haired guy in sudden.

Shia's just threw her sharp stare at him while the guy hid behind the tenchou who was leaning her shoulder on the wall, not far from where Shia's seat. For some reason, she's so annoyed when this guy called her Symphony.

"Symphony~" the tenchou facepalmed, "please don't let your customers see your tense stare just now or you will___"

"I'm sorry, tenchou-san..." Shia's expression back to normal as she nodded to the tenchou, "how's today?"

"Still as always.. You want to sing?" The tenchou prepared to leave the room.

Shia shook her head then let both of them left her alone. She then gazed out of the rain outside with a soft hum. Her thought flew back at the time when Nagisa disappeared at the party. She's doubted by her father and since then, her father ignored her.

"Though I say the truth, no one will trust me.." She muttered then threw her sight to a certain door in the corner of the room, "it's mine and I can do anything here.." She stood up.

She stepped her feet to the door and before she could reach the handle, she's jolted by a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, symphony?"

It's the navy guy who was always accompany her by playing a piano all the time. Shia realized that there's something behind the door and as a sweat dropped on her face, she heard a vague groan in there. It's so easy to guess that it might be Nagisa.

"Why did you do this?" Shia spilled it up at last.

"Why?" The navy guy chuckled, "it's our duty though, princess Symphony..."

As he said so, there's someone she knew came out from the other direction. It's the young man from the party.

"So.. Your name is Symphony... What a great day that we get a bonus, sis..." The young man laughed.

This time the tenchou showed up and she moved fast, covering Shia's mouth and pointed a small dagger at her neck. For her own safety, Shia didn't move for an inch and just closed her eyes briefly.

"Wise choice, princess..." The young man bowed, "so.. Sis... What will we do with her?" He put his arm around the navy guy's shoulder beside him.

"That you mention it.. Shall we use her too?" Said the tenchou, pushed Shia back and slammed her on the wall.

It's not good, Shia thought. Even if she's the owner but they're too strong. Basically, Shia could defend herself even just a little trick, but it would work if it's one on one. She didn't expect that her own employees would betray her, or it's her own fault not to know them well from the start and just let them to do whatever they like. As she fell down on the floor in the room behind the door, she saw Nagisa was sleeping on a sofa with his hands tied up behind him. It's weird that they didn't do anything with his legs. Did they do something with his legs?

"You can wait here, Symphony.. While we contact the buyer to pick both of you up... Well, like he said.. it's not every day that we got bonus, right.." Said the tenchou, slamming the door behind her.

A conversation from outside the door was about selling rare high quality humans to the collectors out there, about what would they do to them, it's different story. The tenchou and friends didn't care about it, all they did was just capturing targets and selling them. Shia tried to wake Nagisa but it's useless. He didn't even give a small movement as a respond. She had to think fast to escape from there, but how? She paused her move as she realized something.

"Since when do I care of him?" She muttered as she put a small smile while removing the mouth cover then caring Nagisa's cheek, "no.. It's not for him.. It's for you..." She kissed Nagisa's forehead tenderly.

The last thing she could remember was only that scene as she lost her consciousness at once and didn't know what's happened.

 


	11. Welcome Home

"Nagi-kun..."

Someone muttered beside Nagisa who was still sleeping on a bed. He held Nagisa's hand tight hoping the blue head boy to open his eyes soon.

"Just stop it already, Yasu.. It's been hours and you don't even move from that chair.." Yelled another one by sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But.. Kiyomitsu... Nagi-kun is___"

"Whatever..." Kiyomitsu cutting him then walked away.

Yasusada left Nagisa at once when he knew that Kiyomitsu was upset of him. The two of them were sure unseparated. Not so long, there's someone stepped into the room then sat on the edge of the bed. The hand of this person outstretched, touching Nagisa's forehead down to his cheek gently. A long black hair was slided down covering Nagisa's hand.

"When will you open your eyes?" A soft voice came out from her mouth.

"Shia?" Said another one who was just stepped into the room.

This person wasn't supposed to be there yet he's there. The only one who always be the inmate all the time was standing calmly near the bed. His amber eyes staring at Nagisa dejectedly. Shia stood up then left them without saying a word. The crimson head guy stared at her until her figure's gone like he knew that there's something with her. She wasn't here just to care of this blue, it might be something else; he thought.

"Who's there? Karma-kun?" A vague voice came out from Nagisa's mouth.

Nagisa's hand outstretching, trying to find something to touch while his eyes were still closed. It's too heavy to open his eyes at that moment due to the effect of the drugs before. The crimson head guy grabbed his hand gently.

"It's me, Nagisa.. I'm here... Everything's ok now.."

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa smiled, "I'm glad I can hear your voice again.. And.. I.. Can.. Feel.. Your.. Hands.." He stopped.

"Just take more rest, Nagisa.. I will be here.." Said Karma while still grabbing Nagisa's hand.

Karma closed his eyes and dragged himself back to the kidnapping incident days before.

It was a fast rescue. No one knew how did Kiyomitsu and Yasusada raided the location of the hostage. Both of them said that they're just following Shia since they heard from the father that Shia was hiding something. After they arrived at the location, they saw a navy guy was holding unconscious Shia and tried to put her in the car near the bar. Knowing that, they just slaying down all people there without mercy and saved both of them at once. No more details from them like they didn't want to make it as a big deal.

Karma sighed as his thought back. Kiyomitsu and Yasusada were as mysterious as Shia. They didn't talk so much and didn't interact with others so much, yet they're always together. Digging information from them was a big mistake and no one could make them explained a thing even if they're begging on them.

"Well, at least they brought him back here... That's more than enough..." Karma closed Nagisa's hand on his forehead.

It's been days since the kidnapping incident, but Nagisa's still sleeping, though sometimes he regained half of his consciousness without opening his eyes then fell asleep again in no time. He even mumbling something unclear while the tears flew. What did they do to him? In the other hand, Karma a bit relieved because his parents wouldn't dare to touch him or torturing him like usual, moreover that he's out this time that made them shut their mouth. It's not like his parents released him, but he could escape easily. Once he stepped outside of the storage room, the parents yelling and going crazy as before, but then they're freezing on the spot as Karma grabbed his father's hand which about to hit him and he releasing his malicious expression and threaten them by words. The super effective words were about Shia's life of course. Knowing this, his parents had given up on him and just let him be as long as he didn't endanger Shia.

"It's all my fault.. It's all because of me.." Karma felt guilty that his cursed blood brought Nagisa like this, "he's dying.." He said flatly as he hid his face with Nagisa's hand, "you're my tenth victim so far, Nagisa.. At this rate you will.."

"I'm.. Home... Karma-kun.."

Karma startled when he heard a soft voice, then as he looked up to Nagisa's face his eyes sparkled by a glisten of relief tear. He saw the sky blue eyes of Nagisa were looking at him gently with a small smile. It's Nagisa as always, it's the usual Nagisa who he saw before he's locked down in the storage room. He regained his consciousness this time, without waiting any seconds, Karma pulled Nagisa's hand then hugged him tight ignoring the fragile body of him.

"Welcome home, Nagisa..." Said Karma gently as he relieved that his precious one was back.

 


	12. The Dream

"Say, Karma-kun.. I was dreaming of some weird dreams.." Said Nagisa who was sitting on the bed, while Karma was pouring the tea into a teacup.

"Weird dreams?" Karma brought the cup to Nagisa.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I was sitting in a travel van and there's a girl next to me.. I didn't remember her face or even her name, but I did talk to her..." Nagisa sighed, "unfortunately, I also couldn't recall what I said to her.."

"Just don't think about it.. It's just a dream.." Karma tapping Nagisa's head.

"But.. The other dream was.. I told her something important.. I think I asked her to pass my words to someone.." Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows and trying hard in remembering it.

Karma snapped Nagisa's forehead as a vein popped out on his head. When Nagisa was about to complain, he's stung by a glare of a pair of amber eyes of Karma. No need a word; Nagisa knew what Karma wanted to say. He knew him so well and just releasing a smile while rubbing his forehead. Then Karma's face changed as he's scanning Nagisa's fragile body. His distress eyes were staring at Nagisa's legs which still covered by a thick white blanket. Nagisa had lost his ability to stand on his legs. The doctor said that it might be someone injected him some dangerous drugs, or something like that, which caused paralysis on some limbs.

"Can it be worsen than this?" He muttered.

"What was it, Karma-kun?" Nagisa tilted his head.

Karma shook his head slowly and gave him a smile, "nothing.. It's just funny that now I have to take care of you instead.." He laughed.

"That's..." Nagisa released a heavy sigh, "I wonder if tou-sama and kaa-sama will even hate me by now.. I'm no longer usable for th___"

Before he could finish his words, Karma stopped him by a sudden tender kiss on the mouth. It's the only way to stop him from saying any further useless things that Karma didn't want to hear. The cups was rolling down and the tea was splashing on the blanket and the bed. Their eyes were locked each other.

"Say, Karma-kun.. How can you free yourself?" Asked Nagisa softly.

"I have told you before.. Don't make me repeat my words, Nagisa.." Karma pushed Nagisa to lay down as he kept his face closed.

"But.. What about tou-sa___"

Karma continued to kiss him to shut his mouth. This time, Nagisa closed his eyes and let Karma to dominate and led the move. He could feel the warmth of Karma's hands and body. Every mild touch of Karma's hands brought calmness into his heart and mind. His mind gone blank as he felt the soft lips of Karma reaching his lower neck down to the chest. Nagisa didn't dare to open his eyes even a bit. Karma's warm hands exploring every inch of his body. A bit dizzy on his head-since the morning-didn't bother him as he drowned into the climax pleasure. He could feel the warmth of Karma's body was spreading out into his body that even made his face hot. He tried not to think but then he snapped by a figure which suddenly showed up in front of him. He pushed Karma back off then sat bolt upright; he's panting heavily with widen eyes. His sweat dripping like he had been seen a ghost or worst. He kept staring at a certain direction across the bed.

"Nagisa?" Karma turned his sight to the same direction but he saw nothing.

"He's.." Nagisa stuttered by grabbing Karma's arms tight.

"What's wrong, Nagisa? Who's 'he'? Did you see someth___"

Nagisa collapsed in sudden. Panic didn't make things right, so Karma just let the blue head continued his sleep. His amber eyes glowing maliciously at the direction where Nagisa saw before. He didn't catch what's had happened and appeared, but he's assured that someone unknown was behind this. With a glum look on his face, he stepped out of the room.

"So, you're here.." He said as he shut the door quietly, "you know something about a certain ghost in this mansion, my dearest little sister?" He threw a keener glare at Shia who's standing behind him.

"There's no ghost here..  It's just about the time..." Said Shia flatly then stepped away.

Shia's words disrupted him so much. What's with the time and what would happen? Shia's gestures toward Nagisa changed especially after Nagisa was back from the kidnapping. She often spent more time in sitting beside Nagisa's bed and holding his hand tight, but she did it only when Nagisa's sleeping. When he's up, she's just ignored him as always.

 


	13. Karma-nii

"Found something?"

Said Kiyomitsu who was suddenly appeared and sitting beside Karma on the sofa in the living room, while Yasusada sat next to Kiyomitsu; by different sofa. Karma shook his head then leaned his back and closed his eyes trying to relax his thought since he's so tired of worrying Nagisa all the time. Kiyomitsu knew that recently Karma walked around the whole mansion while scanning and threwing some stuff like he's looking for something, but he left him at once since he's not interested in other's business. Karma heard the conversation between Kiyomitsu and Yasusada. They're just discussing about a certain boring subject, especially about their swords. They're just them all the time. They're the other unseparated twins, like Ralph and Shia. Kiyomitsu who was sometimes cold and Yasusada who cared of him. They're compatible each other. The one became the eye of the other one. Though they're two, but they're also one.

"...and this is for you.." Kiyomitsu gave a hair pin with pink sakura flowers on it to Yasusada.

A sweat dropped on Yasusada's face, "uumm... Ki.. Kiyomitsu.. I think it won't fit on me.."

"Don't worry.. It fits you.. See.." Said Kiyomitsu by slipping the hair pin on Yasusada's front side hair.

A vein popped out on Karma's head, "you guys.. Just what are you two doing actually?" He threw his cynical stare on them.

"You can go if you're not interested in stuff like this, Karma.." Kiyomitsu shooing Karma.

Karma left them with grumbling on his mouth. He felt like he's being kicked out because he's an outsider of their date. He got enough headache because of Nagisa and he didn't want to add more with nonsense and useless things. As he arrived at Nagisa's room, he opened the door slowly then leaned on the door side while staring at Shia who was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Nagisa's hand. Nagisa's still sleeping soundly. His face was paler than before. It's been three days since he collapsed because of something. Karma was almost gave up on him because he couldn't get what made him panicked at that time.

"It's about the time.. Just a little bit more and everything will be over..." Said Shia as she cared Nagisa's hair then left him.

Shia walked away, passing Karma without even looked at him. She's always like that and it didn't bother him at all. Ever since she's a child, she's never ever called him by his name or at least 'nii-san'. Ralph who was basically kind and care for others would automatically called him 'Karma-nii'. He's so calm and he would do anything by himself, to show people around him that he could do it, even if it's too difficult for him to handle. Ralph was the ideal little brother for Karma. At a certain time, he usually came to him with tears when he couldn't solve something without being noticed by another. He forced him not to tell anyone that he cried because of the things he couldn't do. The only one who knew Ralph the most was Karma.

"How long can I hide my sorrow of losing him?" Said Karma.

Karma lying his head on the edge of the bed while grabbing Nagisa's hand. He closed his eyes and the scene which came up on his mind was when Ralph entering his room with blushing face of frustration. After he slammed the door behind him, he hugged Karma and cried by hiding his voice with Karma's shirt. At that time, he cried because of the broken toy robot couldn't be fixed anymore and his father said that he had to throw it. Though he would receive the new one, but he already loved the old one. With a heavy sigh Karma rubbed Ralph's head and tried to calm him. He loved Ralph the most of all. The memory's pieces of Ralph was being flipped on his head like pages of photo albums. Soon he felt a soft hand touching his head; though he's half asleep. The rub of a gentle hand of one he knew. As he opened his eyes, the glisten of tear flew on his cheek.

"Na..gi..sa.." Said Karma-still sleepy, "you're awake?"

Nagisa nodded, "what's wrong, Karma-kun? You're mumbling about Ralph.." He worried then wiped the tear on Karma's eye.

Karma held Nagisa's hand then kissed it tenderly, "it's just an old dream about Ralph.. Don't worry.." He sat on the bed right beside him lying down, "just close your eyes, Nagisa... Don't think and let it flow..." Said Karma by closing his face to Nagisa and then kissed him by mouth gently.

They're diving into a bottomless blissful dream without knowing about the nightmare which was peaking on the entrance of their fate. Did the know about their time?

 


	14. My Nagisa

The sky was completely covered by gray cloud once more as the storm was rampaging outside. The lighting and the thunder became a song which was escorting the deathly view in one of the rooms in the mansion of Red. There's a figure of a girl with black pearl hair who was lying down near the bed with her ruby red eyes which were no longer sparkling as before, like a dim lamp. Meanwhile, the other figure was laying on the bed wallowed by the fresh blood. Someone who was trembling beside the dead vessel on the bed dragged his thought back to the time before this nightmare came.

It's the new refreshing morning, with a bit cloudy outside, for the blue head guy who was already sitting on the bed with a book on his hands, while waiting for someone who was still sleeping soundly beside him. His sleeping face brought comfort to his heart that made his hand automatically cared the red head guy gently. A short flashback of the night before made his face blushed a bit. Then a sudden move of the red head guy jolted him at once.

"Good morning, Nagisa.." Said the red head guy by locking Nagisa's hands, "don't you dare to touch me right now.. Or you will end up crying and begging for my mercy.." Threatened Karma with a keener glowing amber eyes of him.

"Ka.. Karma-kun..." Nagisa gulped in fear.

With his malicious face and a creepy grin on his face, Karma closed his face to Nagisa's face. Karma could even hear Nagisa's heart beat throbbed fast. Nagisa blushed hard as Karma's forehead touched his forehead. Knowing that he couldn't free from this situation-he might be didn't mean it-he shut his eyes due to max level of nervous. His face was as hot as a kettle, which had boiled water in it, and it might be could release smoke. His head was dizzy and before he collapsed, Karma hugged him tight.

"See, you had fever.." Karma sighed, "just don't ask how do I know.."

"Is.. That.. So.. No wonder that I feel dizzy since yesterday.." Nagisa was panting heavily, "now.. My eyes are heavy.."

Karma let Nagisa to lay down then covering him with the blanket; until his shoulders. He then looking for some medicines in the cabinets in that room and when he found it, he let Nagisa to drink it. Nagisa's condition was worse than days before. He's paler and his body was more fragile. Karma was sure that Nagisa didn't have much time left.

"It's weird.. How come he becomes like this just because of some drugs.." Karma grumbling by grabbing Nagisa's hand tight, "no.. It's not because of that.. But.. What is it?"

"Ka.. Karma-kun... You're there?" Whispered Nagisa without opening his eyes.

"I'm here, Nagisa.."

"Please.. Don't hate me.." The tears flew on Nagisa's cheeks.

"I won't hate you! Just don't say stupid things, Nagisa!"

Nagisa held his cry that made him stuttering, "... Maybe... I.. Won't be able... With you.. Again.. Karma-kun.. I've reached my limit.."

Karma's shocked by Nagisa's words just now. What was that mean? Was that a goodbye words for him? Karma couldn't say a word toward him nor even a single move. His thought and heart were stung and he felt broken in his heart.

"Just.. Don't.. Hate me.. Kar..ma..kun.." Nagisa sobbed.

Didn't know what's happening to his precious one, Karma pulled Nagisa's hand then hugged him tight. Nagisa's still couldn't open his eyes and it's like that he's talking while sleeping unconsciously. Karma knew that his time would come soon but his heart still not ready yet to face this.

"No.. Nagisa.. Please don't say anything.." Said Karma tightening his hug.

"I'm no longer Nagisa you know, Karma-kun.." Nagisa's eyes snapped open and pushed Karma back off.

"What do you mean, Nagisa?" Karma's heart throbbed fast and a sweat dropped on his face.

Like the nature knew the right time to go crazy outside. The gust and the thunder were dancing around and echoing in the whole room. The perfect view of a nightmare which would come in any moment.

"He told me the truth.." Nagisa's eyes were full of tears, "Ralph is not dead.."

As Nagisa said that, the light of the lightning snapped the room. Karma's body was paralyzed by Nagisa's words just now.

"I can't be with you anymore, Karma-kun.." Nagisa covered his face in frustration, "this Nagisa is not the real Nagisa.."

Karma's eyes widen, "Na..gi..sa.."

Ignoring the unclear Nagisa's words, Karma hugged him again tighter and tried to calm him.

"I don't understand and I don't care about it.. For me.. You're Nagisa.. You're my Nagisa___"

Karma's jolted as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He glanced behind him and he saw a long black haired girl was there with calmly smiling at him.

"He's my Nagisa, Karma-nii.." Said her lightly.

 


	15. The Truth of The Twins

"Shi..a.." Said Karma vaguely.

Shia was there, stabbing a sword on Karma's back and unfortunately it passed through his body. The long sword he knew because he saw it before.

"Ki..yo..mitsu's..swo__"

"That's right..." Said Shia as she pulled out the sword.

The blood sprouted toward her and flew out from the fresh wound. Karma fell on the bed together with Nagisa on his side.

"I've been waiting for this time.." Said Shia as the tears flew, "Ralph is not dead.. That's true.." Shia wiped her tears, "because he's here... As Nagisa.." She pointed at Nagisa.

Karma turned his sight at Nagisa who was trying to sit with covering his belly, "Nagisa.."

"Unfortunately that's true.. Karma-kun.. My memory and Ralph's memory were fusing each other.." Nagisa looked at Karma dejectedly, "and.. The worst is.. He tried to kill you and Shia.."

"That's why you kept sleeping all the time to prevent him to be awaken.." Karma smiled then cared Nagisa's cheek, "That's.. explain everything, Nagisa..." Said him vaguely as his consciousness was fading, "for..me..you're... Nagisa.. My Nagisa..." He smiled gently then closed his eyes in peace.

Nagisa kissed Karma's mouth for the last time and put his hands on his chest, "I.. will be there soon.."

Shia ran to Nagisa then hugged him, "Ralph.. Please.. It's enough.. You can go.."

Nagisa glaring at Shia, "you're killing me for the second time, Shia.. If only you know my message.." Said Nagisa as he choked Shia's neck, "you wouldn't kill me that time.."

Nagisa didn't even give her a chance to say something. The only thing Shia could say by opening her mouth only was 'I'm sorry' with a gentle smile on her face. Shia remembered that Kohaku wanted to saying something back then but it was too late; she's gone without even saying a word. That because of her fault. Nagisa snapped out and shocked by what he did by pushing Shia's body back off to the floor.

"How.. come..." He stuttered, "why.. does it ends up like.. this.. Shia..." He glanced at Karma's body, "Karma..kun..."

His thought was blank and his eyes widen as he felt a warm liquid flew from his belly unstoppable. He's going to die, but like he wasn't afraid of it, he's lying down beside the red head guy whose eyes were closed peacefully, then by holding his hand tight he whispered his last word.

"Oyasumi, Karma.."

As the lightning and the thunder glaring, there were two figures on the door of the room. The one was walking to the sword and taking it.

"Ah~ it's so dirty.. What a bad girl.. How come she stole it behind me.." Said the black haired guy by shaking out his sword.

"It's so tragic.. The twins of destruction.." Said the navy guy tapping Shia's head with dejected look.

Kiyomitsu glanced at Karma and Nagisa on the bed with a flat stare.

"You didn't know the whole story, right? You shut yourself in your room all the time while I was out.." Yasusada threw a cynical stare at him.

"Nope.." Said Kiyomitsu flatly.

Yasusada sighed, "the one who killed Ralph was Shia.." He squatted down, caring Shia's cheek, "I was in the garden when I heard them arguing and shouting.. The misunderstanding which had a deathly end.. You don't have to kill Ralph just because of a quarrel, Shia.."

"You know nothing about these twins, Yasu.." Said Kiyomitsu sitting on the edge of the bloody bed, "they're the real cursed children.. They brought misfortune to others.. Though they're loved by their parents, but it didn't change their destiny.."

"Their destiny?"

Kiyomitsu closed his eyes briefly, "to kill each other.." He sighed, "whatever the reason, they have to kill each other.. That's what the prophecy said about the twins of the Red family.."

"Then, why did she kill Karma-kun?"

"I don't know.. Maybe it's the only way to stop Nagisa from running away from her.." Kiyomitsu shrugged.

"Why did she know that Ralph's soul is inside Nagisa?" Yasusada curious.

"Don't know.." Kiyomitsu stood up then walked away, "let's go, Yasu.. Our business here is done.."

Yasusada nodded then stepping out of the room, following Kiyomitsu. They walked calmly though they saw some corpses of the residents were here and there. Who killed them? No one knew. They just ignored it and keep walking until they wrapped by a bright light. As the light was gone, they saw a wide yard which full of green grass and some flowers.

"The time was freezing in this place.." Yasusada looked around the wide yard.

"That's why we're here to destroy the freezing time, Yasu.." Said Kiyomitsu calmly, "that's our job.. As the guardian of the time.."

~fin~

 


End file.
